Confessions of a Teenage Demoness
by Elan Kane
Summary: Oneshot: Beast Boy wants to find the perfect present for Raven and decides a little detective work is in order. Can the changeling find what he needs in her diary? BBxRae


_Wow, sorry it took so long to get anything out! It's been busy what with finding a new job and all! I work at Petsmart now, so yay! So now I'm updating because I have nothing else better to do on Spring Break. Anywho, here's some BBxRae for ya. (Like it was a surprise!) Just some stole-your-diary like stuff but I hope you enjoy! Review away, you know I love it! _

_ PS: I don't know what days the events actually took place, so please don't flame me. I took my best guesses. Sorry if it's written kinda dryly but I spit all this out in about thirty minutes.  
_

* * *

_Flit, flit flit flit. _A tiny, hardy noticeable, hardly audible fly perched onto a shelf. A familiar shelf. It belonged to a certain violet haired demoness. A familiar fly, too. It seemed to be green. The shade of green that usually characterized a certain changeling teen. Said familiar fly silently darted throughout the room, honing his senses to navigate through darkness. _What's with creepy dark girls having creepy dark rooms?_ the unusually emerald fly thought to himself. The little bug landed on a stack of books aged with time and had started to scan over the room. Aside from an uninviting bed, nightstand, and bookshelf the room seemed to be normal. Well, as normal as it could get being it was _Raven's_ room after all. She _was_ the sole daughter to Trigon, otherworldly demon king. It was hard for Beast Boy to understand that Raven, someone so… quiet could be the heiress to Hell. Destined the destroy the world. But that did not occur to him at the moment. No, he had more pressing matters to attend to. He was on a search. 

Beast Boy had noted earlier that Raven would be gone around this time with Starfire. He made sure of it. The two went off for "girl stuff," whatever that was. Probably nail polishing or salad eating or panty shopping. If Raven even did the whole panty thing anyway. _Maybe not cute ones. _His mind wandered cluelessly. _Definitely no hearts or panda prints. Raven's not into that whole cute stuff. _The shape shifter had completely lost track of the job before him as he thought devilishly. _Haha! What if Raven's got granny panties! Surely she wouldn't possess anything 'sexy'! _The changeling chuckled to himself before making a drastic discovery. _Hold the phone. What am I doing?! I'm in HER ROOM. I'll just see for myself. _The devious Titan's face spread to an impish grin as he morphed to his original human form. Or as human as he could get.

Beast Boy stretched an arm out towards her tall dresser, not knowing what would wait for him on the other side. Quickly, he turned to the door making sure the entrance had been closed and locked. Just in case. After confirming it had been sealed to prevent any inconvenient intrusions he continued on, the suspense nearly choking him. He brushed at the brass handle adorning the mahogany wood, feeling the coolness against his curious fingers. _The second drawer from the top, _he recited in his head, recalling all the movie's where a panty raid was in order. If he remembered correctly, all the underwear had been placed in the second drawer from the top. Then, without a moment's hesitation, the drawer slid open, revealing the surprising contents inside.

_What?! _Beast Boy was in utter shock. He was pleased to find sleek and lacy goodies all at his disposal. A grin crept onto his shadowed face. His hands started digging through the contents wildly, he couldn't control it. The animal within was enthralled. _A silky black brassiere? Matching bikini cut low rise panties? And a… WHA-. A soft pink… THONG?! _His emerald eyes flew to the back of his head as the image of Raven sporting the barely-there garment flooded his thoughts. He caught himself drooling and snapped out of his trance. _GAH. If I want to do what I came to do I can't afford to be here… ogling her panties! _And with a reluctant sweep of the hand, he closed the magical drawer shut tightly and proceeded to her nightstand. He heaved a sorrowful sigh hoping that he could sift through her unmentionables another time.

He glanced at the clock that was neatly placed on Raven's nightstand. 4:45. _Man, I've been pillaging through Rae's panties for fifteen minutes! _It hadn't seemed hardly that long to the changeling. He also wondered how he had added 'pillaging' to his vocabulary but shook it off. His focus returned to the stand. Other than the timepiece, only an eerie mirror and leather bound book sat on the table. Beast Boy shuddered at the thought of the mirror, recollecting on the time he had ventured into Raven's mind with Cyborg. He shunned the memory aside and picked up the book. _Nope, it's one of Rae's spooky stories. Not what I'm looking for._ He dismissed it, placing it neatly back onto the stand hoping the demoness wouldn't notice it bothered. He slid the drawer open, hopefully. It's contents had the shape shifter in dismay. Inside was a single tube of ruby red lipstick, a photograph turned upside down, a black fountain pen, and a -yes! what he had been searching for! _Raven's diary. _

Eagerly, he thumbed open the black leathered cover and started to read. If there was any way to figure out what to get Raven for her birthday, this would be it. It was impossible to get anything out of the empath other than a "Leave me alone", "I'm going to meditate", or "Beast Boy, stop being idiotic." But Beast Boy was sure to get on Raven's good side. He was going to get her the best present ever.

_Let's see. _

'_Day one. _

_Um, Dear Diary?_

_Gah, this is pointless. Starfire told me that I should try releasing my emotions into a journal. I suppose I will at least try, for her sake. So I guess I let you in on how my day went? Here goes._

_Beast Boy won me a chicken at the carnival today. I've got something to remember that day for years to come._

_The End.'_

Blinking, Beast Boy tried to remember the event. _Ah, when Blackfire came by. Raven said that she was the luckiest girl in the world. Sarcastically. Hm, wonder why she chose to remember that of all the things that happened?_ Raven's words seemed very sardonic. The changeling took a quick glance around the room. No huge chicken to be found. Shrugging, he turned to another page.

'_Day Thirteen._

_Went to a picnic in the park. Got some good meditation in. Beast Boy made too many tofu dogs so I ate one while he was playing football with the others. Wasn't _that_ bad, I guess. Won't tell him though. Don't want it to go to his head._

_-Raven_

_PS: Cyborg was also taken hostage by some robot freaks. He's okay now.'_

_Ha! Raven likes tofu!_ he thought without realizing he was smiling at the visual. He chuckled to himself before stumbling across another random page.

'_Day Thirty-four._

_We met this whack job Brit, Mad Mod who had us "educated" today. For a short while, Beast Boy had an English accent. It was kinda cute.-'_

_Whoa. Did Raven- Did Raven just say I was cu-cute?! _His own thoughts stumbled as his eyes read and reread the paper that had been so neatly scrawled in Raven's own dark penmanship. Dumbfounded, he leafed through the diary surprised that his name was scribbled on nearly every page. _Does Raven really think about me everyday?_ he asked, hope building in his chest. Could it be true that the empath secretly harbored feelings for Beast Boy? _No, I'm probably blowing this way out of proportion. It's just some little compliment, right? _Nevertheless, he was determined to get to the matter of his query. His eyes fell to a page that parted the book in half.

'_Day two hundred three._

_Beast Boy started acting… strange today. He's been very distant and rude, bumping into me in the hallway and then snapping completely. I wish I knew what was wrong._

_-R'_

Beast Boy, glued to every printed letter, continued on, surprised that Raven had been concerned.

'_Day two hundred four._

_I guess I was in a coma? Good news is, Beast Boy's odd antics was due to the chemical spill from a few days ago. The same waste got on Adonis and he attacked me. Luckily, Beast Boy morphed and saved my life! I owe him everything. I tired to tell him that the beast inside him isn't bad- so long as he controls it. I believe that Beast Boy is man enough to be strong enough. I just know it. I hope he believes in himself too._

_-R'_

_Man, Raven does care about me. _The shape shifter's eyes grew big, before he dropped the book onto the ground with a slight thud. He regained his focus and stooped down towards the floor to retrieve the fallen article before a flash of words came to his attention. 'Terra.' 'Love.' 'Regret.' Anxiously, he picked it up, careful not to lose it's place and set it onto the bed as he read.

'_Day One hundred._

_No. It's too late now. I can't believe I waited… so long. Ever since she appeared Beast Boy hasn't been the same. -'_

_Terra. _Beast Boy knew.

'_- They've become inseparable. There's no way I can tell him now. I don't want to destroy the happiness he has. Even if it is with her.-'_

Beast Boy was aflame with curiosity. What exactly was Raven talking about? Could it be? Could she be… No. No time to jump to conclusions. He had to know the answer. For sure.

'_-But at what cost? It's destroying me inside. It's getting near impossible for me to control my powers. I nearly blew a fuse -literally!- when I saw them gah, snuggling on the couch. I can't risk the team's well being just because I can't handle jealousy!-'_

_Jealous? Raven was jealous! She was going to abandon the team?!_

'_-I just can't jeopardize Beast Boy. He can have Terra. I'll leave tomorrow. When everyone's asleep. It will be for the better._

_Regrettfully,_

_Raven'_

'_Day One hundred one._

_Plans didn't go as intended. I was intercepted by Starfire and her reasoning caught me off-guard. I swear, I could kill for her if she used those sappy eyes on me again. She insisted I tell her what was wrong and of course, I had to confess. Star said I should tell him how I feel. But do I even know how I feel? Is this love? Am I capable of loving? Besides, who could love a demon? A demon that's to someday devastate the whole world? I don't deserve to experience love. _

_Bah, what am I expecting? It's not like Beast Boy would say anything, much less do anything. He has her._

_Though, a part of me regrets never telling Beast Boy in the first place. But isn't that what my life is all about? Regret. _

_Oh, Azar. I do love him, don't I? It would only be fair to not tell him. It would be stupid to get him into this drama. Time to suck it up, Raven. At least someone can be happy.' _

Amazed, Beast Boy turned the page obediently. Unprepared of what would come next.

'_Day one hundred two._

_Terra left. She betrayed us. Al of us. I had just accepted her as part of the team and she went off and abandoned us all. And Beast Boy. He was so hurt. I have never seen him so distraught before. So fragile. I must admit, I never wanted them together, but I also never wanted him hurt. It was obvious he loved her. And I have never been so furious at someone. For hurting Beast Boy like the way she had! I want to help him, but I think he is beyond my help. If only I could console him, but that is out of the question. How could someone like me bring solace to Beast Boy? _

_Beast Boy, please be okay.'_

Beast Boy was in awe of her kind words. He had never known Raven had cared so sincerely for him and how she had loved him so selflessly. She gave up her chance with him so he could love another. It was poetic. It was tragic. It was Raven. He quickly set the book aside as a single drop of saline trailed down his face, as if he had just watched a dramatic soap opera Starfire had so recently been enthralled in. _And I never knew? _he scorned himself at his obliviousness. _She had been there all along. _

_Sloom. _The door to the Tower entranceway slid open.

_Oh, no,_ Beast Boy heaved in frustration. He clumsily fumbled the book back into her drawer before noticing the photograph he had absently dropped onto the floor. His emerald eyes grew in shock.

_Clop, clop, clop. _The changeling recognized the pace of his telepathic admirer. She was in close proximity. He tossed the photo into the stand and tried as silently as he could to shut it without causing any alarm to the demoness outside. Promptly, he transformed to his fly state and buzzed underneath her door without any second thought.

_Odd? Why is my door locked? _the violet haired telepath pondered outside her metallic door. She slowly mulled the thought away, enveloping her entrance in a black veil before sliding it open with a swift toss of her hand.

Much to a certain shape shifter's relief, she hadn't brought up anything amiss with her room.

_However._

_BBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBR_

"Surprise!" chimed four cheerful voices as Raven appeared into the common room.

There were purple and white streamers strung across the room welcomingly along with a long banner reading "Happy 17th Rae!".

The pale girl took a moment to let the sight set before stating calmly, "I appreciate the gesture everyone but it wasn't necessary." She gave a small smile and began her retreat to her room.

"Aw, man. Just like last year," Cyborg groaned, a party-hat sitting on his bald, robotic head. The noisemaker he held in his hand gave a pathetic whir as he drooped his arms. "I made my five layer half chocolate, half vanilla, half strawberry, have marble two-flavor icing, whipped frosting cake," he sighed.

Robin ignored his friend's lack of logic and gave an ounce of reassurance. "Don't worry. Raven just isn't a partier. We all know she appreciates our effort." He laid a hand on his mechanical friend.

Cyborg nodded in agreement. He hated to see Raven so unsocial. He had always seen her as a little sister and wished she'd spend more time with the team. "I guess I'll leave a slice for her outside her door."

"Um, Cy," Beast Boy asked timidly. "Do you mind if I take the cake up to Rae? I had something I needed to talk to her about anyway." The green hero had been staring at the floor as he said this, nervousness filling every word.

"Sure thing, little buddy." Cyborg had been seeming more like himself now and handed the shorter Titan a rather large helping of cake and two forks. "In case you get hungry, too." He gave a wink, though Beast Boy didn't know why.

A moment later, BB was outside of Raven's room pacing with anxiety. _What do I say? What do I say? What do I say? _He had just managed the courage to knock and had placed a shivering fist against her door when the entranceway shifted open enough for just Raven's eye to be seen.

"Eep!" escaped from Beast Boy's suddenly paled face as he met Raven's.

"What is it? I felt your presence outside my room for about five minutes now," she demanded impatiently.

"Um, happy birthday." The green changeling abruptly stepped to the side, and smiling, started a run hastily down the empty corridor.

As confused as ever, Raven watched as the green blob morphed into what seemed like a cheetah. It moved like one anyway. His form was indefinite now; he was too far away. "Weird," she concluded as an eyebrow raised to her temple. Then her gaze descended to the floor and she discovered that he had left something. Something wrapped.

_A present? _Her cheeks reddened with tint as she ran her fingers over the smooth lavender paper. There was something prodding from underneath. Flipping the package over she found a card. "For Raven. From Beast Boy." Not exactly Hallmark sentimental but Raven smiled softly anyway. Gracefully, she thumbed at the tape and lightly tore at the wrapping. Inside she found a book with no title, shaded in the most beautiful orchid. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened the book gingerly.

There were no words except for a sloppily written excerpt in the front cover. She began to read curiously.

'_Raven,_

_I wanted to find you the perfect present. Something for you to love. Something for you to love as much as I love you. Hope this works._

-_BB_'

Ecstatic, Raven found herself beaming. _Beast Boy wanted to find me the perfect present? He got me a diary? He lo-loves me?_ Her mind raced with new thoughts before finding that she was holding something else. Behind the journal was a hard rectangular object taped against the cover of the book. _A picture frame? _Inside the frame read a short note, the handwriting identical to that in the diary.

'_And this is for that picture you've got hiding away.'_

_What?_ Suddenly, her thoughts blurred to the photo she had been holding secret for so long. A picture that Starfire had given to her of herself and Beast Boy after that day at the carnival. She had a huge grin, very un-Raven. Beast Boy stood behind her, his own toothy smile apparent. She had remembered that she had not known Beast Boy had snuck into the picture with her. But she was very glad he did. Snapping out of her trance, she realized. _Beast Boy knows about the picture? In my drawer? He was… IN MY ROOM?!_

"BEAST BOY!" The bellow echoed throughout the Tower.


End file.
